1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to fiber optic modules that enable fiber optic connections and related equipment and assemblies.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber use include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fibers are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points at which it is necessary to link optical fibers in order to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support interconnections.
Due to increasing bandwidth needs and the need to provide high connectivity density in data centers for increased revenue generating opportunities, fiber optic networks are migrating to higher cable fiber counts. Multi-fiber cables are used to provide higher cable fiber counts and are used for trunk connections in a fiber optic network. Higher density fiber optic modules containing a larger number of fiber optic connections can be provided to support high density cables and connectivity. However, trunk cable management for higher density fiber optic modules becomes more difficult due to the increase in fiber count. Also, optical components and connections in higher density modules may be more difficult to access when establishing and modifying connections as well when cleaning connectors. Due to these access issues, the fiber optic modules may be removed from a chassis before making or modifying connections or cleaning connectors.
To facilitate access and removal, fiber optic modules have been provided that can be removed from a chassis. These fiber optic modules may be mounted in a chassis or mounted to a pull out module tray that is mounted in a chassis. In either configuration, the fiber optic module can be removed from the chassis for access. Any trunk furcations connected to the back side of the fiber optic module are also pulled as a result of removing a fiber optic module out of the chassis. However, when the fiber optic module is reinstalled after removal, the technician cannot generally see the trunk furcations connected to the back side of the fiber optic module. Thus, the replacing the fiber optic module back into the chassis could kink and attenuate or otherwise impair the trunk furcations connected to the fiber optic module. Pushing the trunk furcations back into the chassis could also disturb other trunk furcations in the chassis thereby attenuating or other impairing those trunk furcations as well. Thus, there is a need in the art for a module that allows access without the associated problems of the prior art.